


Two events which would never happen in a crossover, and one which could

by Keenir



Category: Leverage, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Basically fun letting the Leverage and SGU teams interact to one degree or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Timing

"You guys ready?" Hardison asked.

"Ready," Eliot said.

"Just this once," Sophie said; 'if this doesn't work, and you fix the problem, I think I'll stay here on that occassion.'

"Nate's not going to say 'let's go steal some bodies,' is he?" Parker asked.

"I won't," Nate said.

Parker smiled.

"Braiins," Nate moaned.

"We need to find you a new hobby," Hardison said. "Seriously, you two ready?"

"Let's go," Nate said.

"I'm as good as naked without my equipment," Parker said, "and probably won't be in a very fit new body. But I'm ready."

Eliot and Hardison were still thinking of the first line of her statement. "Wha- oh, right," Hardison said. "Here. We. Go," and the team was transmitted via the Stones to _Destiny_

 ****

*

Rush stood in the lifepod room, looking at the faces of those who had chosen to enter suspended animation.

"No doubt the Colonel will want to know," Rush thought to himself, 'but he can wait.' Rush had detected a rise in entergy use, tiny but noticable, first to the Stones and now in here.


	2. We're all family

Everything has a story behind it.

Hardison and Parker went to see his Nana, only to find Nana was worried about Alec's sister - a civilian - and upset that the Air Force had labeled her death as 'owing to classified circumstance.' So Parker and Hardison volunteered the team, regretably cutting Eliot's vacation short.

It took over a week, everyone wearing many hats, Eliot saying 'let's go steal a covert mission' before Nate could, and Sophie threatening Davis with a complete cessession of funding for **all** his programs - even the toilet water would dry up.

And now, fruitition as the Stones activated and -

"Alec!" Park said in Sophie's body.

Hardison blinked. It was oen thing to read claims about tech that could switch brains back and forth like jugglers' balls, but now here they were, reaching out and touching across parsecs by the canyonload. "Been a while," was the most historic thing he could think of.

Park grinned. To Greer in Nate's body, she said, "He's my foster brother."

"Nice to meet you," Greer said. "We'll get along just fine, so long as you don't 'my brother' me."

"And, for the curiosity, if I do?" Hardison asked in a South African accent.

"I'll hurt you," was all Greer said.

"Need a hand?" Eliot asked.

"I got this."

"Just offering, man."

"How's Nana?" Park asked Hardison.

"Oh she's worried sick about you," Hardison said in his normal voice. "But we definately cannot take you to her looking like this."


End file.
